villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Minerva Liddell
Minerva Liddell is the main antagonist in the Spin-off, Date AST Like ''or also known as ''Date A Strike. ''She was first introduced in Volume 3. She was first introduced as a minor antagonist in ''Date A Strike, and later become the true main antagonist and the "Final-Boss". Minerva is the former Wizard Number 2 of the Special Sorcery Service and a Wizard of the Military Force-Defense from UK. She is currently a member of the first executive of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. She also has callsign "Seorikasu 12". Background Minerva Liddell became a current, new member of D.E.M Industries to recapture a confidential information of the materials for the new manifestation device received from a magician dedicated to the life of Edgar F. Caroll; the "Ashcroft" project and the cover-up and has appeared in Japan and chasing them in the pursuit of Cecil O'Brien in order to discover the secret, and follow in places not fundamental, she was behind of the scenes for the purpose of the phrase itself. Special Sorcery Service When she was a member of the SSS, is the number 1 of the Corps, she was defying the game and try out the power of respected Artemisia B. Ashcroft to be loved by, not much like the every conflict in her futile battles, because of it, she came refused, and then tried to attack Ashley Sinclair, Leonora Sears, because of that action, Artemisia attacked Minerva with a past that has received the sanction to Artemisia leaving a scar in Minerva's eye. Since then, it is unclear, but she has an obsession to the abnormal, in the core of the pair magician's dedication of the new manifestation equipment "Ashcroft", that the "Ashcroft" has the information of the brain of Artemisia, the memories of Artemisia were collected and used to create a new Combat Realizer Units. The result was the creation of Ashcroft using the memories of Artemisia was horrible than now seemed, Artemisia was an aberration giant created by the science, an aberration called Ashcroft Assembly. In Tenguu City The runaway for the purposes of the above despite the had received the recapture instruction of Ashcroft of 3 aircrafts that were deprived of the original SSS and their members only from Edgar, forcibly linked from Cecil and other Ashcroft, Ashcroft and oversees all the aircraft, after she was equipped with the "Ashcroft II" rob the "Jabberwocky" that conceals a hidden ability of being able to use the features of all of Ashcroft by concentrating its power to one pole, after she has drunk to the force flowing in only a temporary withdrawal. Mikie Okamine in order to wrest again remaining four aircraft at a later date, Origami Tobiichi, luring the Cecil from 3 people to the amusement park to challenge the final-battle. Final Battle and Demise For the battle that harsh and for the master, the situation in that consciousness of Artemisia received the thought of Mikie Okamine has borrowed her body and help Mikie Okamine reversal, equipped with Ashcroft of Minerva processing of force is no longer keeping up her brain. The use as an auxiliary, are affixed to land receiving the whole body blow of Mikie borrowed the support of Origami and Cecil to the place where the Giant Beast received a large damaged grace. The Beast still rises upon obsession, but her inflicting the dying serious injury to thrust the unexpected Cecil, former associate's magic shot at the monster that was created, and that monster was Artemisia, which is dominated by feelings of anger by had from hurt (friends). Minerva was caught in the blast of the Beast and died trapped under the rubble. Trivia *She is fictionalized in Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers; Minerva is possibly biologically related to a member of a magical organization called the Hermetic Order. *She was based on the appearance of Bullet from Blazblue. *Minerva Liddell and Ellen Mira Mathers are based on Samuel Mathers. *She shares many similarities with Frieza: **Both have almost the same appearance, for example the Minerva Liddell and Frieza tails are quite similar and also have the same feet formats. **Both have the same personality. They have a sense of superiority and both have the same extremely psychotic and playful personality, they kill and torture even their enemies and make jokes of the situation. **Both fear an enemy that can defeat and destroy the symbol of them as warriors of a universe. **Both play with the weakness of their enemies and give chances for the enemies: "Okay, I'll beat you with just one hand". **They have the same Personality Breakdown, when they start to fight they are kind and polite, but when they are losing the fight they lose their temper and act like crazy and advance to the barbarity. **Both show the murder of children as if it were not absolutely nothing and still make a joke of what happened. *Minerva and Nnoitra Jiruga has the same past and the same situation. Both in the past constantly challenged a person (Artemisia B. Ashcroft in Date A Strike and Neliel in Bleach). Because that person were more stronger than them. However, after Minerva and Nnoitra have lost so many duels, they made a cowardly action and attacked the best friends of that person and used them as hostages to kill and humiliate that person (Minerva humiliate Artemisia and Nnoitra humiliate Neliel). Navigation Category:Game Changer Category:Date A Live villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child-Abusers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Rapists Category:Child Murderer Category:Nazis Category:Military Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Knifemen Category:Scarred Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Mutilators Category:Perverts Category:Warlords Category:Fighter Category:Right-Hand Category:Brutes Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Magi-Tech Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Thief Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Greedy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Usurper Category:Criminals Category:Evil from the past Category:Supervillains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Enforcer Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Terrorists Category:Assassin Category:Delusional Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Rogue Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Gamblers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Kidnapper Category:Egomaniacs Category:Gadgeteers Category:Technopaths Category:Saboteurs Category:Strategic Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Archenemy Category:Horror Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Laser-Users Category:Stranglers Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Misandrists Category:Outcast Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Cheater Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Xenophobes Category:Faceless Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rivals Category:Leader Category:Outright Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Social Darwinists Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal